Danny Phantom's Musical clash!
by Dani phantom
Summary: Danny and Sam pair up for a singing dancing performance! The most hilarious thing you'll ever read once it's finished! DxS! Funny fluff! Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Yay! Second try at a fic! Trying not to rush it this time. This is more of a prologue then anything else….Updating once a week, so add to favorites:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The music was playing. Step, turn, twirl…

"OUCH! Danny, that was my FOOT!"

"Oh…heh, sorry."

The music was put on pause.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny, if we're gonna win this, we have to focus!"

Danny sat cross-legged on the floor, arms crossed and brows furrowed.

This was how he has pouted for the past 9 years.

"Dancing isn't my thing, it's TUCKER'S! WHY did he have to go and SPRAIN HIS ANKLE! WHY DID YOU SIGN UP FOR THIS MOTHER F---ING SHOW IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

FLASHBACK---one week ago- I LOVE WRITING FLASHBACKS! 

"_Are you gonna be in the talent competition?"_

"_I can't wait to see who's in it!"_

"_What should I perform?"_

_Questions like theses overwhelmed the hallways of Casper High. Sam Manson and her two best friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, were just taking it all in._

"_Heyy, Danny…" a girly voice began._

"_Oh…hey, Paulina."_

"_You know…" the whore _yes, she is, don't deny it! _began as she wrapped herself around Danny's arm, "…and I know that the Ghost Boy loves me. Could you PLEASE ask him to come and dance with me in the talent show?" _

_Paulina pressed herself up against Danny, her eyelids half open._

A very seductive pose. I think she's trying to rape him. Hey, ghost hunting pays off! Danny is now an official **muscular** hottie!

"_um…yea… I'lltalktohimlaterforyouidon'tknowifhecancomei'mverybusygottagobye"_

_Danny retreated from the girl and hid behind his friends. He was sure he was about to lose his virginity over that._

"_Spaz much? How will you ever ask her out if you can't manage a sentence to her?" Tucker asked with a grin._

"_Tucker, I told you already, I DON'T like her anymore!" Danny said with surprising fire in his voice._

"_And me even less.  
__I would LOVE to show her up in the dance contest thing. TUCKER! YOU CAN DANCE, CAN'T YOU?" Sam screamed in his ear._

"_Yes, like amazingly."_

"_Good…"Sam smiled evilly._

_----NO MORE FLASHBACK----_

"--I don't even see why you would WANT to be in it! You always talk about not fitting in!" Danny finished the screaming with another glare, and then returned to his original pouting face.

She frowned. Sighing, "You're right, Danny…it's only been a WEEK and I'm already caught up! I must be so shallow deep down…" she trailed off.

Danny grabbed her hands, forcing her to look at him. "Sam, you are NOT shallow. Don't ever think you are."

He gave his sternest look, but it was laced with overprotective care.

He hoped she couldn't see that part of it.

She did.

She blushed.

He blushed.

The awkward atmosphere was starting to suffocate them. They were thinking identical thoughts.

I can't cross that line…can't be more then a friend…can't risk it…nope…darn… 

Sam pushed play on the boom box again. The drum's rhythms started playing again, and Danny took her hand once more.

**I know it's not interesting or funny yet, but this is only the beginning!**


	2. Sleeping AND Singing Beauty?

**A/n: This is where the story REALLY starts! …not really. hehehe**

**And to my reviewer Panic! I'm here whoever you may be…:**

**There is WAYY more then one song coming.**

…

**Disclaimer: Panic! At the Disco is not mine.**

**And as for Danny, Sam, Tucker and company,**

**We can't all be Butch Hartman!**

**Also, I do not own Mariah Carey, Beyoncé, Advil, anything with the word Fenton on it, and Captain Jack Sparrow.**

**Savvy?**

**p.s. this is set for December, because it's so damn hot here in N.J.!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ever heard of Panic! At the Disco ?

Casper High has.

It was the perfect blend for the entire school. It was edgy and rebellious enough for Sam, but it had just enough lyrical nonsense for Paulina.

OF course, Sam didn't "do" the mainstream songs. While everybody mp3-ed the two famous songs from the radio, she had limewired the whole album.

There's A Good Reason Why These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet.

Cool.

Cool enough that she and Danny were planning on dancing to it.

Sam was just thinking about how perfect it was on her way to Danny's on Saturday.

Just popular enough to upstage Paulina, but not too un-cool to embarrass Danny in front of her… 

And with that thought, her heart dropped.

_I still don't know what he sees in her!_ _WHAT_ could she POSSIBLY HAVE that I DON'T! MY BOOBS ARE A WHOLE CUP SIZE BIGGER!

I KNOW THIS TO BE TRUE!

…

SHE ISN'T FLAWLESS!

SHE IS PRETTY,

BUT I HAVE SUBSTANCE!

FOR YOU, I

COULD BE BEAUTIFUL!

Sam realized she was screaming this out loud. Thank God the street was empty, it was early for a Saturday. Even so, she ran to Danny's quick as lightning. It's kinda hard to deny your love for somebody after you scream it out loud. Even for Sam.

**We'll skip to when she got there…**

Danny was fast asleep. Breathing deeply, hand behind his head, hair shagging over his closed eyes. He was all wrapped up in his blankets, snuggled and warm, dreaming of Sam. Who else but his gothic beauty could put such an angelic smile on his face?

Right now, he was in Amity Park, right in the spot where the first "Fake-out Make-out" Took place. Currently his favorite spot in the world. He was lying on the soft grass; Sam was lying in his arms. She was stroking his face. Laughing, smiling, those big amethyst eyes, cute nose, full lips.

Lips that were so close. "Danny…

Danny…

Blurred vision came into focus. Same Sam, same cloudy sky…_still dreaming_?

_I hope so…!_ Danny followed his instinct, his heart, his freaking HORMONES!

And went in for the kill.

Danny's POV

SCORE!

Sam's POV

SCORE! I mean…the hell? Erm…SHUT UP HORMONES!

My POV

'bout time!

…

Uh… THE SHOW MUST CONTINUE!

ONWARD! throws popcorn

Regular POV

Regardless of what her mind was saying,_ Point of no return, dumbass…_ her heart urged her to kiss him back. And for 5 seconds she did. Then, she regained her composure and pulled back, eyes wide.

Danny, now fully awake, shared her gasp. _Did I just…_

Did he just… Damn! 

Danny looked her in the eye. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. He worried about looking like the world's first blue-eyed tomato. "Sam…uh…"

The enormity of the situation hit him. _Here I am, in my BOXERS, in BED with a girl I have been in love with forever and could still taste…and who had—has- large boobs…SHUT UP HORMONES!_

Sam recovered first.

"Having a good dream, sleeping beauty?" Sam's usual sarcasm cut the awkward hormone-soaked atmosphere in half.

"Yeah, actually, I was." Danny flashed her that ever-so-contagious devilish grin. She had to smile back. "and no, it wasn't about Paulina."

Sam's heart did backflips. She hoped her face wouldn't give it away.

It did.

She hoped he wouldn't notice.

He did.

He blushed.

She blushed.

"Well…I gotta go take a shower!" Danny said with a sunny face.

As he walked into the door.

Sam opened it for him. "You've lived here only…14 years? No wonder you didn't know to pull it open…"

Danny glared at her. Grabbed his towel. Blasted the bathroom radio. And shut the bathroom door.

OF course, Panic at the Disco was on the radio while Danny was showering it up.

And, forgetting all his troubles as he lathered, rinsed, and repeated…

He began to sing.

Now, don't get me wrong, Danny has a semi-whiny talking voice** but he's still hott,** compliments of puberty. And he's a clueless klutz. **ahhaha--sounds funny**

But this kid can sing. Hits EVERY note. He's also hard to miss, because he belts it out like Mariah Carey. And shakes his booty like Beyoncé. But not that Sam ever noticed.

Cue Hormones.

Shut up HORMONES! 

The Panic at the Disco song was "I write Sins not Tragedies."

For those of us non-panic-savvy friends, It's an awesome track with cool piano notes in the background. It's a good singing-to-it song. Sam is about to poke her head in and throw some ice cubes in the shower when the chorus hits.

"and I chime in,

haven't you people ever HEARD o-of,"

Sam gasped. Where the HELL did he learn to sing like that?

"Closing the GODdamn door no,"

The ice cubes were melting in her hand. He could sing beautifully.

"It's much better to face these kind of things--"

Sam wasn't the only one listening to Danny. Skulker was also a minute's distance away, observing them both. The cool December air didn't affect him lucky! He was listening to Danny singing and Sam listening to Danny singing. He radioed to Headquarters.

"Attention to whoever's listening! Turns out both Deny-er and Clueless can sing! This just keeps on getting better and better…"

"Really? That news is the highlight of my day. Operation Denying Clueless Dancers is now set in motion. With only one week until their contest and two until Ball day, this plan is FLAWLESS!" Ember's voice cooed over the phone.

"You are now free to deliver it, Skulker." Ember crackled over the radio for what would be the first of many times that day.

Skulker knowingly popped two Advil into his mouth. It was going to be quite a day.

A funky cliffhanger? Gasp.

MUAHAHAHAHA. yes I know I'm evil.

**No reviews, no updates! And I plan on bringing all the captain jack, fluff, and not-really-so-evil-plot-type-stuff that you can handle next chapter!**

**Here's a sneak peek:**

Danny turned from Sam, to Skulker, and to the piece of paper again.

It made no sense! Christmas was two weeks from now! It was all falling into place around him, and…

**R&R! Lalalove,**

**Dani phantom.**

**P.s. Don't' worry, nothing in this story is actually that serious. It's really kinda random, if anything. It'll seem like nothing's interconnected, but just wait until December 23! **

**I really am getting too hot here in Jersey; I'm starting to miss my snowboard.**

**Or at least my A/C.**


	3. Author's Notice PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

**Heyy ya'll!**

**So, so sorry the update is taking years. I'm getting a new laptop! YAY!**

**So I have to transition files and blah. Don't worry I'll have it posted soon! **


End file.
